


okay, but why?

by Khoshekh42



Series: Quintus is an idiot [2]
Category: Cambridge Latin Course
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Quintus Caecilius Iucundus is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: When Clemens steals Poppaea from Grumio, Quintus gets jealous... of Poppaea? He confronts her and his feelings.
Relationships: Clemens/Quintus Caecilius Iucundus, Grumio/Poppaea (Cambridge Latin Course)
Series: Quintus is an idiot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641865
Kudos: 12





	okay, but why?

Quintus watched from the shadows as Clemens talked to Grumio. Clemens had, apparently, stolen Poppaea from Gruimio. Something seized inside of him. Something between anger and fear and annoyance. But he wasn’t angry at Clemens, or Grumio for that matter. (Well perhaps a little mad at Grumio, he really shouldn’t have gone and tried to cheat his way into a few coins). He was feeling this towards… Poppaea? Quintus didn’t understand. Why should he get angry at a woman he didn’t even know?

And yet. Here he was. 

Clemens had long since left the room, off to meet Poppaea, and Grumio left cursing under his breath. Quintus turned, fleeing to his room. It wasn’t fair that Poppaea should steal his friend from him. Not that that even made sense to Quintus. He just supposed that Clemens would never date. And that would have been fine, and it still should be fine.   
And yet. Here he was. Angry and annoyed at some woman he didn’t even know who was now dating his friend. He wanted to go around swearing, just as Grumio had started doing. Not that he even cared that Poppaea had broken up with Grumio. But now that she was dating Clemens? He drew the line there. 

So Quintus waited. Waited until Clemens came back from his date with Poppaea. Quintus told his mother that he'd be off to talk to Alexander. This was an utter lie. He was off to Lucrio’s house. Lucrio who was the master of Poppaea. He gave Cerberus a small pat before heading off. 

Quintus shuffled his feet at the door of Lucrio’s house, suddenly nervous. Poppaea answered, and Quintus was thankful that he wouldn’t have to explain himself to Lucrio.  
“Hello?”

“I’m here about Clemens.” Poppaea looked confused.

“You can’t see him anymore.” Poppaea just looked offended now. This did nothing but fuel the fire in Quintus’s stomach. 

“Oh? And what gives you the right to tell me who I can or can’t see. You don’t own me.” 

Quintus floundered for a moment. What did give him the right to interfere in Clemens’s personal life? He supposed that if Clemens was happy, he should be happy as well.

And yet. Here he was.

“You can’t see him. Just…” He trailed off, frustrated that he couldn’t come up with a viable reason she shouldn’t date Clemens. “Why can’t you date Grumio, weren’t you two happy?”

“I guess, but Clemens, I mean, he’s so handsome.” She swooned.

“I know, but-” Quintus surprised even himself with that. Since when did he think his friend was attractive?

“Oh.” Her face fell, suddenly understanding. “I understand.”

“What?” Now Quintus was the one that was confused. 

“I’ll leave him alone. I’m sure Grumio will take me back.” She sighed. Part of Quintus just wanted to leave and let that be it, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

“Why are you just giving in like this?” She huffed. “Isn’t it obvious? Or is it just obvious to me?”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s just obvious to you.”

She scoffed now, “You like him.”

“What? Of course I do, he’s a good friend of-”

“Ugh, no, you like like him.”

“As… More than a friend? No! Why would I-”

“Like I said, it’s obvious to me.” She seemed to be done with the conversation. Poppaea shut the door, leaving Quintus speechless. Somehow, that would make everything fall into place. Him liking Clemens. That would make what he was feeling towards Poppaea be jealousy. But he shouldn’t like Clemens as anything more than a friend.

And yet. Here he was.


End file.
